Love and Rock n Roll Reboot
by Ms. Rocker
Summary: Ashley Davies, one of the world's biggest rock stars, was never interested in love or settling down; until she met Spencer Carlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's the reboot I mentioned. There are some differences, but nothing too major. I think this version will be a bit more coherent. Hope you enjoy and I'll keep the original up for ya'll.**

* * *

Spencer Carlin wasn't your typical teenager.

A typical teenager doesn't live with their family on an air force base in Fairborn, Ohio. Nor do they have the very strict Captain Arthur Carlin, an officer, as a father. Despite his ranking and firmness though, Arthur, along with his wife Paula, tried to keep some sense of normality within the household. However, Spencer couldn't hide her surprise when her father came home late for dinner one evening and handed her a CD simply titled "Ashley Davies."

"What's this," she had asked, almost afraid to touch the gift.

"I'm not sure who this girl is," he said with a shrug, "but I stood in line batting away a herd of crazy teens to get it. This was the last copy. I hope you like it."

Like almost every other kid in America, Spencer liked Ashley, but not as fanatically as many of her friends at her junior high. They all had Ashley t-shirts and hats and even lip-glosses with the young rocker's face on them. Ashley was everywhere, on magazine covers, television, newspapers, and the internet.

The first time the young teen had actually seen Ashley perform was on television. The young rocker looked so sexy, with her expressive chocolate brown eyes, kissable lips, and raspy voice. Spencer had gazed on; amazed, as Ashley walked up to the microphone, smirked, and strummed her guitar as she rolled her body with unbridled sexuality. There was no doubt that Spencer was attracted to the young rocker.

It made her question…things.

One time, just out of curiosity, Spencer picked up a magazine that had Ashley on the cover. When she opened it, she was shocked to see a picture of the young rocker making out with some woman named Crystal. Ashley had always been very open about her homosexuality, but actually seeing her "in the act" baffled, yet titillated, thirteen year old Spencer.

Ashley's more mature audience, on the other hand, were less enthusiastic. They labeled her performances obscene and inappropriate for children. Paula had once stated Ashley was "a bad influence for teenagers" and Arthur agreed whole heartedly. They even went as far as banning Ashley's music from the house. However, the more Spencer's parents swore her off of the young rocker, the more intrigued she became.

Kind and petite, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and an adorable smile, Spencer was literally an angel in every sense of the word. Glen, her brother, was the oldest at seventeen. He was the all star athlete. After Glen, was Spencer at fifteen and after her was their younger sister, Samantha or Sammy, as the family called her, at seven.

Arthur was the strong, handsome father who was the center of the Carlin world. At home he ran a tight ship. He was a firm believer in discipline and responsibility. Paula was the same, but at times she tended to be a bit more lenient. She was the one to go to if you wanted the lesser punishment if you did something wrong.

Spencer loved Ohio.

The family had been living there since she was eleven and out of all of the different places they had lived—five in all—this was definitely her favorite. The weather was just right, she had the perfect friends, and she was even voted the most popular girl of her eighth grade class. She felt like she had finally found a place where she was accepted.

But that was all about to end.

It was dinner time, and the Carlin family sat around the table contently eating dinner in their usual comfortable silence. Arthur cleared his throat, gaining the family's attention. "I have an announcement to make," he said, glancing at Paula who gave him an encouraging nod. "I've been transferred to Wiesbaden, West Germany. We're going to be moving there as soon as you guys are out of school."

Spencer rose from her chair, "What, that's not fair," she yelled.

Paula held a hand up, "Spencer, calm down."

"No, she's right," Glen said with a frown. He turned to Arthur with a pleading look, "What about basketball? I can't just abandon my team! I'm their star player, they need me!"

"You can join the team at your new high school," Arthur assured.

Glen scoffed. "Do you know how hard it is to build a sport's rep at a new school?"

Samantha, completely oblivious, continued eating her dinner as she listened to her favorite Hannah Montana songs on her iPod. Arthur saw this and took the device away from her, "Samantha, you know you're not supposed to bring this to the dinner table."

Sammy pouted and crossed her arms, she wasn't entirely sure what her siblings were angry about, but now _she_ was just as upset.

Spencer sighed. "What am I going to do about my friends?"

"You can always make new friends." Paula stood and set a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Honey, your father's in the Air Force. Moving is an unavoidable part of our lives."

That wasn't the first time Spencer had heard that line.

So, the young teen finished her eighth grade year and the family said their goodbyes to neighbors and good friends. Everyone promised to email or call, but going on past promises they all knew better.

Oddly enough, Ashley Davies was touring Europe and had just rented a house in Bad Neuhiem, West Germany. Just for fun, on their moving day, Spencer and Glen schemed over a world map and found that Bad Neuhiem was actually pretty close to Wiesbaden.

"Hey, Ashley Davies will practically be our neighbor," Glen said, nudging Spencer in the shoulder. "You should go over and say hello."

The young blonde giggled, shaking her head. "Yeah, I'm going over there to meet Ashley," she joked, before whispering, "only in my dreams."

"Hey, you never know, it could happen," he replied with a smile.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Sure," she dragged out sarcastically.

"So, Spence," Glen began, all traces of laughter leaving his voice. "When are you gonna tell the 'rents?" He questioned uneasy.

Spencer looked at him confused, "Tell mom and dad what?"

"You know, that you're…gay," he said quietly. The topic was still very new for them both. Not too long ago, Spencer had come out to him. The amount of fear and trepidation in his little sister's eyes as she confessed she liked girls, pulled at Glen's heart strings. He had immediately accepted her with open arms.

Spencer shook her head, "I can't, or at least not yet…I'm not even sure if I-I am…gay," she stuttered, her cheeks flushing. "I mean, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. How am I supposed to know I don't like boys?"

Glen shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you like both?"

"Maybe," Spencer whispered unsure.

"Guys, it's time to go," Arthur called.

Glen gave his sister a small grin. "Well, I'm here for you, Spence." He gave her a quick hug before shuffling over to the family van.

Spencer turned back to their house, now an empty shell with nothing but a 'sold' sign posted out front, and sighed. "Goodbye, Ohio."

The fifteen-hour flight to West Germany was almost unbearable, but the Carlins finally arrived in the old city of Wiesbaden. From there, they were lucky to find a decent sized apartment in a vintage building.

September came and with it, school. Once again, Spencer was the new girl. She was no longer popular and secure as she had been back in Ohio. And if that weren't bad enough, she now had to learn a new language to help get by. She hated it.

Spencer and Glen did manage to find one cool place to hang out called the Hawk Club. It was a nice hangout where American Service families went for food and entertainment. It was within walking distance of their apartment and it helped pass the time by.

Every day after school, she would go there, listen to music and send emails—her parents said she was too young for her own laptop—to her friends back home in Ohio, telling them how much she missed them. Almost always in tears, Spencer would spend most of her time reminiscing about the past.

One afternoon, the young teen was sitting with her brother when she noticed a handsome man, around twenty, staring at her. He had dark brown hair and the most gorgeous green eyes she'd ever seen. If she didn't know any better she'd say he kind of resembled the Ashley Davies herself. He flashed Spencer a smile and slowly made his way over to the Carlin siblings.

"Do you know this guy," Glen asked as he eyed the man carefully.

"Nope," the young blonde replied with a shrug. "He's coming over here."

The green eyed man stood in front of them. "Hi, I'm Aiden," he announced offering Spencer his hand and a child like smile.

The young blonde politely shook his hand, "I'm Spencer and this is my older brother Glen." Her brother gave Aiden a courteous nod, crossing his arms.

"So," Aiden started, "where in the states you guys come from?"

"Why's that any of your business," Glen asked with a frown.

Spencer smacked his shoulder. "He's just being polite, Glen." She turned back to Aiden who was looking at Glen somewhat frightened. "We just moved from Ohio… I-I miss it there," she finished with a sigh.

"Do you guys like it here in Germany," Aiden asked.

Glen let out a quick humorless laugh, "Let's just say it's a lot different here in Germany then it is in Ohio. I mean it snows pretty heavy back home too, but it's freaking freezing here."

Aiden chuckled. "Yeah and they talk funny here. It's like they're speaking a different language."

Spencer and Glen exchanged a look. They didn't know what to say to that. An Ashley Davies song began to play softly in the background.

"Oh, I love this song," Spencer said, breaking the silence.

Glen rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course you do."

Aiden smiled. "Do you like Ashley Davies, Spencer?"

"Of course," she answered enthusiastically. "Who doesn't?"

"People who don't like Ashley, I guess?" Aiden replied somewhat confused before the smile returned to his face. "Anyway, I'm her cousin!"

Glen let out a scoff. "Sure you are, buddy."

"It's Aiden, not buddy." Aiden's brow dropped. He could have sworn he told them his name just a second ago. "But seriously, she's my cousin. I have proof." He pulled out his cell and showed some pictures of him and Ashley. "That was us backstage at Ashley's last concert…oh and there's Kyla! My other cousin."

"Dude, no way," Glen gaped. "Spencer, can you believe this?" Spencer was at a loss for words. Her tongue was tied and her eyes wide with surprise.

Aiden grinned, holding back a giggle. He was accustomed to this reaction when mentioning his cousin. "We like to hang out with our buddies a lot at our rental house." He turned to Spencer. "Would you like to come by maybe?"

"This can't be happening," Glen whispered.

Spencer tried to compose herself. "I'd have to um, talk to my parents first. This is all s-such a big surprise."

"Cool!" Aiden nodded with a smile before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card, "here's my number, just call and tell me what your parents decide."

The young blonde took the card in a daze. Words failed her so she nodded instead. Aiden smiled once more and gave the Carlins a quick wave before making his way out of the place with a satisfied smile.

"This can't be real." Glen turned to his sister with wide eyes, "Is he serious?"

Spencer only shrugged her shoulders. "There's only one way to find out." She whispered turning the card over in her hand.

Aiden couldn't wait to get home and tell Ashley the good news. He drove as fast as he legally could down the old winding streets with a smile still on his face. Spencer was going to be perfect for his loose cannon cousin. He could feel it in his bones.

He was…afraid for his cousin. She had been acting differently ever since his uncle passed away. Ashley had always been a party animal, but lately things had been getting out of hand. Luckily, her performances weren't affected by her behavior, but the family was definitely concerned. That's why Aiden and Kyla secretly teamed up and made a pact to find someone that could "tame" the young rocker.

Someone innocent, yet firm…she also had to be beautiful. In other words, Kyla and Aiden had become self proclaimed match-makers. They figured a little dose of love would go a long way for Ashley. Or at least that's what they hoped.

He parked the car out front, not surprised to find a group of fans outside of the gate to their house. He politely pushed through the crowd, made it inside, and rushed up to Ashley's room.

He really should have knocked before he opened the door.

"Aiden, what the hell," Ashley growled. She was on her bed clad only in her underwear with some woman—a fan from outside Aiden saw earlier when he left from the looks of it—straddling her lap.

Aiden stood there nonplussed. He'd walked in on worse before. "Ashley, I have something to tell you!" He clasped his hands together and grinned.

Ashley's eyebrow rose. "Elmer's, I'm a little busy right now." She pointed at the pouting girl atop of her. "I'm about to have some fun with uh…Carla here."

"It's Rhonda," the girl corrected in a thick German accent.

"Yeah, whatever." Ashley shrugged and looked over at Aiden. "Can't it wait?"

Aiden shook his head. "I met this really nice girl. She just moved from Ohio and her name is Spencer Carlin. I really want you to meet her, Ash. She's perfect for you!"

Ashley sighed uninterested. "Is she hot?"

"Well, she's pretty and—"

"Cool. Bring her over when you can." Ashley waved him out. "Now go."

Aiden smiled and exited the room. When the door closed, Ashley looked up at the beauty in her lap and smiled. "So, how do you say 'take off all your clothes' in German?"

The girl smirked before pulling Ashley into a heated kiss.

Over the course of the week, Aiden met up with Spencer's parents and persuaded them into letting her go. Arthur and Paula weren't fond of the whole situation, but after Aiden mentioned his dad was in the Air Force also, that seemed to break the ice. Aiden had to assure them though that Spencer would be well chaperoned when she visited Ashley.

On the appointed night the young teen tore through her closet, trying to find the appropriate outfit. Nothing seemed good enough for meeting _Ashley Davies_. Finally, she settled on a light pink sweater, tight jean capris, and a new pair of white Converse sneakers.

Eight o'clock finally arrived, and so did Aiden with his attractive girlfriend Susan. Anxious, Spencer hardly spoke to either of them during the forty-five minute drive.

The young blonde looked out the window and frowned, she kept looking around for what she assumed would be Ashley's huge mansion. Instead Aiden pulled up to an ordinary-looking three-story house surrounded by a tall security fence.

"Here we are," he announced getting out of the car along with Susan.

Spencer took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. It didn't work. She sighed and slowly made her way out of the car.

There was a sign on the gate in German, which translated to: AUTOGRAPHS BETWEEN 7:00 AND 8:00 P.M. ONLY. It was around eight thirty, but a large group of friendly German girls waited around regardless of the time.

Spencer looked at the girls before turning to Aiden, "Is there always this many girls out here," she asked with wide eyes.

Aiden shook his head and chuckled, "Always."

Spencer followed Aiden and Susan through the gate and up the short pathway to the door. Aiden rang the door bell and they all waited patiently. When the door finally opened they were greeted by a woman in a business suit who looked a lot like Ashley. She had the same dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and commanding aura.

From what Spencer could tell, this was looking to be one well groomed family.

"Hello, Aiden," the woman welcomed monotone.

"What's up, Aunt Christine," Aiden answered before pointing in Spencer's direction, "This is Spencer Carlin. Spencer, this is Christine Davies, Ashley's mom."

Spencer politely stuck her hand out in greeting, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Davies."

Christine, in turn, sized the young blonde up refusing to shake her hand. "Oh great," she started sarcastically. "Just what Ashley needs, another play thing." She shook her head disgusted.

Aiden shot his aunt a disapproving look. "Spencer's not like that," he stated in the young teen's defense. "I invited her over here just to meet Ashley and hang out."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Whatever, if that's what you want to call it," she muttered before turning around. "Follow me," she commanded over her shoulder.

Spencer glared at the older brunette's back as she silently trailed behind her. The young blonde truthfully had no idea what Christine meant by her being a play thing or why she was greeted with such coldness. As they all walked down the long hallway soft sounds from a radio and the chattering of people grew louder as they rounded the corner to their destination.

The plain, almost drab, living room was filled with people, drinking, laughing, and having a good time. Spencer let her eyes wander around the room, until she spotted Ashley.

The rock princess was even more beautiful than she appeared on TV; she seemed younger and more vulnerable-looking. Ashley was decked out in a white tank top with her trademark tight black jeans, and matching mini jean jacket. The brunette sat casually with one leg swung over the arm of a large overstuffed chair with a cigarette hanging from her lips as she joked with a friend.

Spencer, too caught up in staring, was a little bit startled when she felt Aiden's large hand gently push her towards the celebrity.

Ashley, noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, turned to see the most stunningly beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. Unconsciously, the brunette removed the now forgotten cigarette from her mouth and blindly set it in a nearby ash tray, never taking her brown eyes away from this…gorgeous woman.

The brunette stood up and put on her most charming smile, instantly making Spencer blush from her blonde roots to her toes. "Wow," Ashley whispered, bluntly eyeing the young teen's figure. Spencer's body, in turn, flushed with heat as the brown eyes happily took in her appearance.

"Ashley," Aiden said, only briefly stopping Ashley's eyes from wandering as she cast him a side glance. "This is Spencer Carlin. The girl I had told you about."

"Hi." The brunette took hold of the young teen's hand and gently gave the back of it a light kiss, never taking her eyes from Spencer's. "I'm Ashley Davies," she breathed out.

Aiden rolled his eyes at his cousin's theatrical greeting, but he was happy. He silently walked away from the couple and gave Kyla, who had watched the scene unfold from the other side of the room, a thumbs up. She returned it with a wink.

His work was done here for now.

Spencer, snapping out of her daze, nodded shyly as she felt her cheeks, once again, heat up. It's not like she chose to remain silent, she really wanted to say something…_anything_! "Hi" or "Hello" would've been great, but she couldn't get any words out. The young blonde just kept staring at Ashley like an idiot.

The young rocker smiled, took hold of Spencer's other hand and slowly tugged the young teen towards a nearby love seat. "Come sit down with me," Ashley said, taking a seat beside Spencer.

When they released on another's hand they both silently mourned over the loss of contact. "So, Spencer," Ashley said, fidgeting in her seat nervously. "Do you um go to school?" The young rocker mentally face palmed. She couldn't think of a better conversation opener?

Spencer nodded, "Yes, I do."

"What are you like a junior or senior in high school?"

The young teen tried, in vain; to hold back the blush that she could feel creeping up on her, but it was too late as it had already taken residence on her face once again.

"Well," Ashley persisted. "Are you a junior or senior?"

Spencer looked down at her hands, "I'm um … I'm a freshman actually," she whispered bashfully.

Ashley's brow dropped. "A freshman in college," she questioned.

The young blonde shook her head. Wow this was embarrassing. "No, I'm in the ninth grade," she corrected in a soft voice.

"No way. You're only in the ninth grade?" Ashley asked surprised. Spencer nodded shyly in response. This girl had to be pulling her leg. There was no way a girl this…mature looking could be that young. "You're kidding me right," she asked with a smile.

"No." Spencer replied with a light frown.

Did Aiden forget to mention her age? And what was so funny about it?

"Wow." Ashley laughed out of pure surprise.

Spencer didn't appreciate the rocker's attitude at all. Nobody laughed at her. She didn't care if you were the infamous Ashley Davies, the President, or even the Pope. She refused to be made a joke of.

"Stop laughing at me," Spencer practically yelled, hopping out of her seat. She stood over Ashley who had now seized laughing. "If I had known you were going to act like a jerk, I would've stayed home!"

Ashley stared up at the steaming blonde with amazement. Nobody's ever yelled at her like that before…_ever_, not even her own parents.

It wasn't until a few moments that Spencer realized the whole room had gone silent. She was now at the center of everyone's attention. The young blonde chanced a quick glance around the room and noted all of the guests' surprised looks.

Unceremoniously, Spencer let out a nervous chuckle and sat back down. She silently hoped that God, or _whoever_, loved her enough to make her invisible right about now.

Ashley, aware of the young teen's discomfort, cleared her throat and put on a feeble smile for her colleagues. "Well, now we all know that Spencer Carlin takes no crap from anyone. Not even me," she quipped, earning a hardy round of laughs from everyone, including the young teen.

Suddenly, the environment shifted back to its normal, comfortable, state as people carried on with their business. Any kind of resentment Spencer had towards Ashley melted away.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," Ashley apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you, but you're so young, and you look so…" Hot. "_Mature_ for your age. How old are you?"

"I turned fifteen before we moved out here," Spencer answered.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, Aiden had told me you had just moved from…Ohio right?"

Spencer nodded, her eyes taking on a sad, wistful look.

"You miss it there, huh?"

"Yeah I do." Spencer looked down.

Ashley gently brushed the pad of her thumb across Spencer's cheek. "You're so beautiful, Spencer," she whispered. "You're like a little angel."

Spencer's cheeks flushed at the compliment.

Ashley chuckled, "I also think your blush is one the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Spencer groaned and buried her red face in her hands.

The rocker laughed and pried the young teen's hands away, breaking Spencer's makeshift blush guard, "Don't ever hide that adorable little face from me," Ashley whispered with a grin.

Spencer could only smile in return.

Without another word, Ashley winked and rose from her seat. Spencer watched, entranced, as the young rocker made her way over to a white baby grand piano that stood in the center of the room. Silence suddenly engulfed the room as Ashley took a seat at the stool. She softly began to sing Jerry Butler's classic hit 'Let it be me.'

As she sang, Spencer became aware of something…Ashley was trying to get her attention. The young blonde noticed that the less response she showed, the more the brunette began singing just for her.

Spencer couldn't believe it. _Ashley Davies_ was trying to impress her and she was doing a good job at it. When the young rocker ended the song she flashed everyone a smile as they applauded her impromptu performance. Everyone that is except Spencer, she was too nervous to do anything. The young blonde glanced around the room and saw an intimidating life-size poster of the half-nude supermodel, Madison Duarte on the wall.

Glen would kill for this poster.

However, Madison was the last person Spencer wanted to see, with her fulsome body, flawless skin, and wild mane of tousled hair. Imagining Ashley's taste in women, the blonde suddenly felt very young and out of place.

"Spencer?"

Spencer jumped startled, turning to see Ashley wearing an amused smirk. "You scared me," she gasped.

"Sorry," Ashley said with a sheepish smile, "I noticed you were looking at the poster. You're not a big Madison Duarte fan I take it?"

Spencer shook her head, "I just don't get what all the fuss is about her, she doesn't seem that special to me. All she has is a…

hot body."

Ashley's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That _is_ the fuss," the brunette said with a telling grin. Spencer sighed sadly and looked down. Would Ashley see _her _as a Madison ever? Who'd be attracted to a boring fifteen year old girl from Ohio?

Ashley, taking in the young blonde's change of demeanor, felt like an idiot. The young rocker silently got down on her knees in front of Spencer.

"Hey, look at me," Ashley whispered, whisking some of the young teen's loose blonde hairs behind her ear. Spencer shyly looked at her expectantly. "For the record, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Y-You…really?"

"Absolutely."

"You're just saying that," Spencer shook her head with a shy grin.

"And I meant every word I said." Ashley smiled before standing. She took hold of Spencer's hand and led them towards the kitchen, "C'mon, beautiful, let's get something to eat."

They stepped into the kitchen where they were greeted by Kyla, Aiden, and Ashley's grandmother Carol, who stood by the stove, cooking up dinner. The two of them joined everyone at the table, where the brunette reluctantly let go of Spencer's hand.

"Spencer, you already know Aiden. This is my younger sister Kyla, and my grandma Carol. Everyone, this is Spencer Carlin. She just moved from Ohio," Ashley said, pulling out a seat for Spencer before taking her own.

Carol gave Spencer a warm smile in greeting. It wasn't often her granddaughter brought any girls for her to meet. There must be something special about this one.

"It's nice to meet you, Spencer," Kyla welcomed with a cheeky smile. Spencer returned the smile. Kyla looked to be around the same age as her.

"So, how have you two been getting along," Aiden asked, eager for details.

Ashley smiled adoringly at Spencer. "We've been getting along great, Elmer's," she said, never taking her eyes off the young blonde.

Spencer frowned at the nickname. "Wait, why is his name Elmer's?"

Kyla chuckled as Aiden glared at Ashley from across the table. The young rocker returned his fiery look with a mischievous smile. "Well," Ashley began turning towards Spencer.

"Ash, don't," Aiden half warned half whined.

Ashley ignored him. "Well, it all started in the first grade. We had just got back from recess, and I was thirsty. I noticed my dear cousin here had a juicer in his knapsack. So, being family, I figured he'd be willing to share and let me have a little sip…but no!"

"It was _my _juice," Aiden defended. "Besides, girls had cooties back then."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Anyway, during arts and crafts I took some of my liquid Elmer's glue, sneaked over to our cubbies, downed his drink, and filled it with the glue."

Spencer covered her mouth, holding back a laugh. "Oh, no, you didn't!"

"I totally did," Ashley smirked. "Lunch time came and Aiden, here, drank the whole thing down in one big gulp."

As the girls screeched, Aiden held his hands up. "I was five!"

"Thus, from that day on we called him Elmer's." Ashley chuckled, giving Aiden a slap on the shoulder. "His lips were sealed for two hours straight. Best day of my life."

Kyla and Spencer snickered whilst Aiden shook his head. "It tasted like the juice that was in there…just a bit spicier."

Kyla let out a small laugh. "Well, Ashley always gets what she wants, no matter what. Right, Ash?"

Ashley didn't answer; she was too busy basking in Spencer's beautiful laugh, smile and her gorgeous blue eyes. The brunette felt a lop-sided smile tug at her lips as she involuntarily whispered, "I love your laugh Spencer."

Kyla pinched her sister's cheek. "Aw, looks like wittle Ashy's in wuv," she cooed as Ashley jerked her head away.

The young rocker felt a light blush coat her tanned cheeks. "Shut up Kyla, before I tell Elmer's what you did to his underwear." Ashley raised a brow in challenge.

Aiden's face creased. "What is she talking about, Ky?"

Kyla slowly rose from her seat and shrugged. "Okay, how was I supposed to know you don't toss a pink shirt in the washer with the whites?" She didn't hang around for an answer as she dashed out of the kitchen.

Aiden followed swiftly behind her. "Kyla, get back here!"

"Hey," Carol yelled after them. "No, running in the house, you can fall and break something!" As if on cue, two distant voices replied, "Sorry Grandma!"

Ashley released a nervous chuckle. "Some family I've got here, huh?" The young rocker wasn't exactly sure why, but she really wanted to make a good first impression with the young blonde.

Spencer nodded with a big smile. "Yes, it's nice though. They're a lot more entertaining than my family at home."

Carol sat a dinner plate in front of her granddaughter. Ashley smiled up at the older Davies and kissed her on the cheek. Carol turned to Spencer. "Honey, are you hungry at all," she asked with a gentle smile.

The young blonde shook her head. "No, ma'am, but thank you."

Carol waved her hand in mock disgust, "Call me Grandma, sweetie, everyone else does," she said, patting Spencer's shoulder before she left the kitchen.

Spencer liked Carol. She had a contagious calm about her. Not to mention that Carol too, like the other Davies, was gorgeous. She had dark gray hair, was about Kyla's height, and had green eyes like Aiden.

Ashley smiled after her grandma. "She's amazing, isn't she? I love her so much, and she's always been there for us," the rocker stated.

Spencer grinned, loving this soft side of Ashley. "She seems like a really sweet lady," she said, tilting her head.

Ashley nodded in agreement. "Y'know, you're like the first girl I've seen from the States in a long time," the brunette said, as she began devouring her meal. "So, what are you guys listening to back home?"

"Are you kidding me," Spencer asked with a laugh. "Everyone listens to you!"

Ashley grinned, but she seemed unconvinced, "Thanks, but what about that new band that's out, 'Eyes Wide Open', and that other group 'Here for Now'?"

"Well, yeah, they're good but, not as good as you," Spencer said a little confused as to what the young rocker was trying to get at. "Ash…is there something wrong?" Spencer bit her lip. She wasn't sure if it was her place to ask the young rocker that kind of question.

Ashley sighed, setting down her fork. "It's just, I'm kind of worried about how my fans will accept me when I go back home. I mean, four months away from the States is a long time. I recorded five singles before I left, but…you know what happens whenever celebrities are overseas, people become out of touch. My manager, Mark, says he's got it covered." The young rocker shrugged. "Everything should be okay, right?"

Spencer nodded. "If not, I think you need a new manager," she joked.

Ashley chuckled, her previous sour mood lifted. She gently took hold of Spencer's hand. "You're really something special, Spencer." She gave the young teen a sincere smile. "I like spending time with you."

Spencer blushed. "Me too," she whispered.

A small knock sounded from the door. Aiden quietly shuffled inside. "Um, Ash," he said, pointing towards his watch. "It's getting late and Mr. Carlin wanted Spencer home before her curfew."

Spencer held back a disappointed sigh. The young teen was dreading this moment; the evening had gone by so fast. It seemed like she'd just arrived and now she was being hurried away.

Ashley sighed. "Can't she stay a little while longer, Elmer's?"

Spencer looked up at Ashley in surprise. The young rocker actually wanted her to stay as much as she did. She felt her heart flutter at the thought.

Aiden shook his head. "I can't back down on my promise, Ash…plus, Captain Carlin scares me a little."

Ashley sighed once more, turning back to Spencer. "Well, maybe you can come by again." Her voice was casual, but her eyes were pleading. She really needed to see Spencer again. No matter what the cost. Her mind was already made up.

The young teen gave her a small smile. "Yeah, maybe," Spencer said in the sweetest voice she could muster. Although she'd want nothing more in the world to spend more time with Ashley, she didn't think it would happen again.

She was lucky her parents let her go tonight. She couldn't imagine them allowing another night.

Ashley smiled, pulled Spencer to her feet, and to Spencer's surprise, encircled her arms around the young teen's petite waist, holding her close. Lost in a daze, Spencer didn't even have time to return the hug before Ashley pulled away and gave her a soft smile.

"Goodnight Angel," the brunette whispered with a little wink.

"Night," Spencer replied lamely.

Ashley smiled once more and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, giving Aiden a pat on the shoulder as she breezed past him.

The fog was so thick on the drive back to Wiesbaden that Spencer didn't get home until 2 A.M. Her parents had waited up, wanting to know everything that had happened. She told them Ashley was very charming, funny and that she'd had a wonderful time. She also had a raging crush on the young rocker.

She left that part out though.

Ashley, in the meantime, was still reeling from the night she'd spent with the young blonde. She was so happy she could—Aiden walked through the front door. Ashley ran to him, jumped into his arms, and proceeded to smother his cheeks with light kisses.

"Ashley," he croaked, tossing her on the floor.

"Ow, you ass, did you forget we have wood floors throughout the house," the young rocker grumbled, rubbing her soar butt.

Aiden smiled sheepishly then offered his cousin a hand up, which she gladly accepted, "Sorry Ash, but what was that about?" He frowned before a smile over took his face. "Did we win the German lottery?"

Ashley just smiled up at him. "I just wanted to thank you for being the best cousin in the world."

Aiden's face screwed up…and then it hit him. "Oh! I know what's going on with you. You like Spencer, huh?"

Ashley nodded, smiling even bigger at the mere mention of Spencer's name.

"I knew you two would hit it off," Aiden gloated, crossing his arms with a proud smirk. However, a moment later his shoulders sagged. "There's only one problem though, Ash, she's fifteen."

Ashley shrugged in confusion. "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

Aiden's eyebrows shot up. "Ashley, you're nineteen! That's like a, what … ten years difference?"

Aiden was not the sharpest tool in the shed. Ashley sighed, looking up at him with a single raised brow. "Elmer's, I'm only four years older than her."

Aiden frowned, bringing his hands up to count, before he gave up with a frustrated sigh. "That's not the point, Ash. I didn't realize she was _that_ young when I met her. The tabloids would have a field day with this. "

The young rocker's eyes filled with anger. "When have I ever given a fuck about what the papers say about my love life," Ashley shouted.

Aiden, knowing how bad his cousin's mood swings could get, raised his hands in surrender. "Never, okay, I know that. I was just surprised when I heard her say she was fifteen. I thought she was our age."

Ashley sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't care how old she is, Aiden. I feel like I'm…falling for her. I mean, I know we only just met each other, but she's different. " She whispered the last part, looking down.

Aiden smiled at her. "That's fine, Ash. But what would Mark say about this? You know he wouldn't like this."

The young rocker visibly flinched at the mention of her manager. She knew he was right. Mark definitely wouldn't like the idea of her going out with such a young girl.

Ashley shook her head. "I can't stop thinking about her, Aiden." The young rocker really had no control over what she was feeling. She was ready to meet any challenge that came her way; including her manager.

Kyla shuffled sleepily into the foyer. "That's cool, Ash," the younger Davies said over a yawn. "Whatever helps take your mind off of Ursula."

Aiden nodded. "That's right."

Ashley was completely puzzled. "Wait, how did we get on the topic of Disney Villains and why aren't you in bed, Kyla? You have school tomorrow."

"Having that old fart come over to tutor me isn't exactly school," Kyla said, leaning against the wall.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "It's the best you can get while we're overseas. You're the one that wanted to come on tour with me, so you really have no room to complain."

"Anyway," Kyla stressed. "Ursula is the name Elmer's and I call your sorry excuse of a girlfriend, Crystal, back home."

"She's not my girlfriend," Ashley corrected.

"Whatever." Kyla scoffed. "She lives with us. She's a…live-in screw buddy." Her face screwed up with disgust.

"She's a friend with benefits," Ashley defended.

That was the arrangement she and Crystal had made years ago when Mark set them up together. They were free to date whoever, just as long as they made certain public appearances together to get the gossip columns buzzing. And if they were looking for a good lay, they turned to one another for that particular…comfort.

Somewhere along the line, however, Crystal had moved in, bought new clothes, a new car, and had one of Ashley's credit cards to use whenever she pleased.

"You need to dump her, Ash," Aiden said.

"We're not dating, Elmer's."

"She's a _gold digger_, Ashley," Kyla said, stomping her foot. "She's using you and, for whatever reason, you're too blind to see this. Crystal's basically a prostitute if you look at it. In exchange for sex she gets-"

"Okay, I get it!" Ashley slammed her hand against a nearby wall. Kyla and Aiden both jumped frightened. The young rocker took a few deep breaths. "I-I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper," she whispered after a moment.

They both remained silent. Neither of them wanted to further upset Ashley.

"Look," Ashley sighed. "I'll end…whatever it is that I have with Crystal as soon as I get home. I promise…in the meantime can we not bring her up to Spencer?" She asked, looking between her family members. "I don't want to screw things up with her."

Aiden and Kyla nodded. Ashley grinned in relief. "Thank you."

Kyla smiled at her sister. "You really like her don't you, Ash?"

Ashley chuckled and looked down. "I really do."

Aiden shot Kyla a wink.

Mission accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ashley groaned in pleasure as she came down from yet another orgasm. The nameless blonde between her quivering legs crawled up her body with a smirk.

"Good, yeah?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Very good," Ashley said, taking in deep breaths. "Um…danke. Did I say that right?"

"Ja, your German is good." The blonde licked her lips, eyeing Ashley's body with hunger. "Ready for round two, Ms. Davies?"

Ashley grinned. "Always." She said. Her eyes slid shut as the blonde placed wet kisses on her neck. Lost in a tidal wave of ecstasy, Ashley moaned out a rather loud, "Mm, Spencer..."

The blonde froze, ripping her lips from Ashley's neck. "What did you just say?"

Ashley's eyes flew open. Shit. "Uh…I-I said your name, uh…Tracey?"

"It's Tabitha." The blonde rolled her eyes.

Ashley blinked. "That's what I meant."

"I'm outta here!" Tabitha gathered her clothes and exited with a huff.

Ashley sighed and flopped onto her back. "I can't believe that just happened…again." She let out a groan, slipped out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.

Okay, so apparently she couldn't "fuck" thoughts of Spencer away. The young blonde teen had been dominating Ashley's thoughts for over a week.

Yes, she wanted to see more of Spencer, but the thought of _wanting_ someone, alone, was foreign to Ashley. This whole situation had her feelings out of whack. She didn't like not being in control.

Freshly cleaned and still sleepy, Ashley opened her nightstand drawer and took hold of her medication. She popped two pills in her mouth and swallowed them gratefully.

Those should wake her up.

Kyla sat in the living room reading a magazine when Ashley took a seat next to her, "Hello, my dear and loving older sister."

The young rocker rolled her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be at school, Kyla?"

"Just got back." Kyla flipped a page. "Saw another one of your groupies storming out of the house." She tossed the magazine on the coffee table and turned to her sister. "Care to explain?"

Ashley grinned. "I thought dad had given you the whole 'birds and bees' talk. See, first you strip naked and then you—"

"Ew, stop." Kyla scoffed. "I meant do you care to explain the parade of groupies you've been trailing in and out of here for the past week? Are they a … distraction perhaps?"

"What are you getting at, Kyla?"

Kyla gave her a deadpanned look. "Just call her, Ashley."

"Call who?" Ashley frowned.

"Spencer, Ash. Call Spencer, you know you want to."

Ashley sighed. "I can't, Ky."

"Can't or won't?" Kyla crossed her arms.

Ashley bit her lip and looked down. "I don't know."

Kyla placed a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve to be happy, Ash. Spencer obviously makes you happy."

"It's not that simple, Ky—"

"No," Kyla broke in. "It is that simple." She grabbed a nearby house phone and placed it in her sister's hand. "Call her," Kyla said before leaving the room.

Ashley looked down at the phone and sighed.

^/^/^

Ashley.

That was all Spencer could think about as she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her homework sat beside her forgotten as she recalled the evening she and Ashley had spent together.

The song, the young rocker's looks, their hug, their conversations…everything.

Spencer released a sigh. It had been a week and she still hadn't heard anything from Ashley. Did the young rocker forget her?

Spencer's breath caught at the thought. Her cell phone sounded, shaking her from her musings. It was 9 pm, who could be calling at this hour? She looked at the caller ID: Aiden. She answered with an excited, "Hello."

"_Hey, Spencer!" Aiden said in his regular chipper manner. "Guess what?"_

"What?"

"_Ash, wants you to come over again!"_

Commence heart attack. "S-She…she wants me to come over? She wants to see me again?"

"_Yep! She would have called you herself, but she said she was too scared to—OW! That hurt, Ashley!"_

Spencer felt dazed. Was this really happening?

"_Anyway, do you want to come over tomorrow night?"_

Ashley really wanted to see her again. Was she dreaming? This had to be a dream. There was no way Ashley Davies would want to see her, of all people, again—

"_Spencer?"_

Spencer's grip tightened on the phone. "Yes!" She face palmed. Cool it on the excitement, girl. "I mean, yes, I would love to come over again."

"_Cool! Um…do you need me to talk to your dad?"_

Spencer bit her lip. She hadn't really factored her parents into the equation. It'd be less stressful if Aiden dealt with them, but she couldn't do that to the poor guy.

"No…I will. Hold on a minute, please," she said before setting her phone down and sprinting to her parents' bedroom.

Spencer paused at her parents' door, taking a moment to compose herself. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked. At her father's reply, she opened the door.

"Spencer, aren't you a little old to be tucked in," Arthur joked as he shifted through his newspaper. Paula laughed softly beside him, an adult romance book clutched in her hands.

Spencer grinned. "No, that's not why I'm here," she let out a nervous breath and clasped her hands together. "I just got a call from Aiden."

That grabbed her parents' attention.

Spencer pressed on. "He said that Ashley wants to see me again tomorrow night." She held her breath, anxious for their reply.

Paula was at a loss for words. She turned to look at her husband who looked as if he were thinking it over. In all honesty, Arthur didn't know what to think of all this. This "Ashley business" was supposed to be a one night thing, not two.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head, "Spencer, I don't know about this…" His words trailed off as he took in "the look" his daughter gave him.

The "look" being the A.I.S.P.P or the Adorable Irresistible Spencer Patented Pout: this look tugged at Arthur's heart strings, he could never say no.

Arthur sighed. "Fine," he said. Spencer smiled, but he held a hand up. "But you have curfew to abide by and don't make a habit out of this."

Spencer pulled her parents into a hug, kissing their cheeks. "Thank you so much," she screeched and just as quickly she pulled away, "I need to tell Aiden the good news!" She took off down the hallway, nearly taking Glen out in the process.

"Watch it, Spence," he said, before entering his parents' bedroom. "What's got her so excited?" Glen leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms.

Paula cleared her throat. "She's going to see Ashley tomorrow night."

Glen's jaw dropped. "What? No way!"

Arthur's resumed his reading, though his mind was miles away. "Yes. Apparently Ashley would like to see Spencer again."

"Hang on a sec," Glen shook his head. "Spencer gets to spend the night with a famous rocker for a second time…and you still won't let me have my own car?"

Paula and Arthur could only roll their eyes in response.

^/^/^

The next visit was very much like the one before. There was small talk, singing, Ashley playing the piano, and everyone eating Grandma's meals. However, later in the evening, when Ashley had finished singing, she came up to Spencer.

Feeling confident, the young rocker took hold of Spencer's hand and led her to a vacant hallway. She pressed Spencer's back against the wall as she stood in front of her.

Ashley placed her other hand near the young teen's head, leaning causally against the wall. She fiddled with their joined hands. "Having fun?"

Spencer nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I really enjoy being with you," she said, looking down in a bashful manner.

Ashley grinned. "Same." The young rocker felt her heart pick up in speed as the butterflies that had been fluttering around in her stomach all evening, turned into full grown bats. "Spencer?"

"Yes," Spencer said, with a nervous swallow as Ashley moved closer.

"I want to be alone with you."

Spencer eyes darted around. The room was empty. "We are alone." She cast a timid look at the young rocker. "We…we can go outside if you want some space?"

Ashley let out a small chuckle. "Well, yeah, we could do that…but it's pretty freakin' cold outside. Not exactly what I had in mind, Spence."

Spencer blushed. "Oh."

Ashley bit her lip. "Come upstairs to my room?"

The question threw the young blonde into panic. Until this moment, it hadn't crossed her mind that Ashley Davies might be interested in her _sexually_. Although, there had been signs here and th-

"It's not what you think, Spencer," Ashley said, sensing the young teen's hesitation. "I just want to talk…I won't do anything to hurt you. I promise. Please?"

Spencer looked deeply into Ashley's eyes. The young teen found herself drawn to Ashley almost against her will. Spencer believed her, it wasn't that difficult a thing to do.

She nodded. "Okay."

Ashley smiled. "Okay." She led the young teen toward the stairs. "My room is on the second floor, the first door to your right."

The young rocker looked around, noting the stares they were getting from some of the guests. Ashley's friends must have let some of the fans in, which wasn't unusual, but the last thing she needed was an "insider's" article printed in a trashy magazine about her love life with Spencer's face on the cover.

Ashley was sure the Carlins would not appreciate that.

She turned back to the young teen, letting go of her hand. "Um, you better go ahead of me. I'll be up there soon. It'll look better that way."

Confused, Spencer was about to question the young rocker's actions when she too noticed the stares—some envious more than curious—directed their way. Spencer nodded in understanding, before turning and climbing the stairs.

Ashley watched her go with a grin. She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she found herself face to face with one of her more…friendly fans. She slapped on a smile. "Hi."

The girl gave her sultry look. "Hi…I really liked that last song you did," she said, linking her arm with Ashley's. "Could you play it again for me?"

Ashley eyes darted briefly to the stairs and back to the girl. She couldn't let on; she had to play along, "Uh…sure." She smiled once again and led them to the living room.

Spencer reached the second floor and found the young rocker's bedroom. It was plain and impersonal as the other rooms of the house. She entered the room, and sat down on a chair near the bed.

After a few minutes, Ashley still hadn't arrived. Bored, Spencer started looking around. The room was ordinary looking with nothing to imply that it belonged to a famous rock singer. There were some books, an iPod, and some clothing.

On the night stand, Spencer noticed several letters from a woman named Crystal. Each sealed with a lipstick kiss. The want to read said letters was almost overwhelming.

So was the jealousy she felt.

A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Yes," Spencer said, moving back to her spot on the chair.

The door opened to a smiling Ashley, "Hey, sorry it took so long," she said, stepping inside and shutting the door. "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Oh, it's okay I didn't…" Spencer trailed off as Ashley removed her sweatshirt and replaced it with a midriff band t-shirt. "Um." Spencer averted her eyes with a blush.

Ashley bit back a smirk as she took a seat on her bed. "I'm decent, don't worry."

Spencer smiled tightly, turning her eyes back to Ashley. The young blonde was beyond nervous. She had no idea what Ashley was expecting of her. She couldn't get the image of the young rocker throwing her down on the bed and making mad passionate love to her out of her head.

Not that it was a horrible image to have.

Ashley grinned and patted the vacant spot next to her, "You can sit next to me over here, Spencer. I won't bite." Unless prompted.

Taking in a few deep breaths; Spencer made her way over to the bed and silently took a seat.

Now at a closer proximity, even Ashley found herself a tad bit nervous. She let loose an uneasy chuckle. "Can I…um," Ashley said, biting her lip. "Can I hold your hand?"

Spencer released a giggle and nodded. It's not as if the young rocker had asked before to hold her hand. Why start now? The young blonde interlaced their hands.

Ashley smiled. "I'm glad I met you, Spencer," she said stroking lazy circles on the young teen's hand with the pad of her thumb. "You're like a breath of fresh air. It's just…being so far from home…it gets lonely here sometimes."

Spencer remained silent only nodding in response.

"Our relationship," Ashley continued. "Even if we end up just being BFFs," she smiled slightly. "Is gonna be very important to me. I … I feel like … I don't know, it's like I need you, Angel."

Spencer's face lit up with an uncontrollable smile.

"I've never felt this way before," Ashley said, looking down. "It's different with you, Spence." Ashley's eyes met Spencer's. "Different in a good way."

Spencer nodded with her smile still intact, "I feel the same way," she said in a quiet voice.

Ashley returned the smile, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way. The young rocker moved closer to Spencer and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Is this okay," she asked.

"Yes." Spencer rested her head in the crook of Ashley's neck.

Ashley released a sigh as a troubled look came over her face. "My dad would have loved you."

"I wish I could've met him," Spencer whispered, moved by the brunette's sincerity.

Spencer remembered reading about the death of the legendary rock artist Raife Davies not too long ago. He had died in a car accident on his way to Ashley's star studded ninetieth birthday party. He was only thirty nine.

Ashley tightened her on Spencer as she continued, "He was my world, Spencer. It felt like, no matter where he was or what he was doing, he tried to find time for us. He had the biggest heart. I miss him so much. That's why we've moved to New York, to many memories of him in L.A." Ashley released a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms more firmly around the young teen.

"Since he's been gone," she said as her brown eyes clouded with anger. "My loving mother has been dating this asshole Vick. They met at my daddy's funeral. How dishonorable and slutty could you fucking get?"

Feeling the brunette's breathing become uneven, Spencer began to rub soothing circles over the young rocker's stomach until she felt Ashley's tense muscles relax and her breathing slow down.

Spencer had never realized how troubled Ashley's life was. Whenever the blonde would read about the young rocker on the internet or see her in magazines, the brunette always appeared to be the happiest woman on earth, when in reality she was a lonely little girl.

"Enough about my sad story," Ashley said with a light laugh. "More about you, I wanna get to know the real Spencer Carlin."

"The real Spencer Carlin?" Spencer grinned uneasy. "Um … what do you want to know?"

"Anything, like … what's your favorite color?"

"Gold," Spencer answered easily.

"That's an unusual answer, why gold?"

"I don't know, it kind of reminds me of home. At my old house, I had a big window in my room, and every morning I would sit on the window sill and watch the sun rise. The rays' light always painted my room in this … goldish color, and I loved it, it was very soothing."

"Sounds beautiful," Ashley whispered.

"It was…"

"So, what was it like living in Ohio?" Ashley smiled. "Doesn't seem like there would be much to do…I mean, c'mon it's _Ohio_."

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully, "Actually you'd be surprised. It was great, and I actually felt at home there. I had the perfect friends, I went to the perfect school, and everything was just-"

"Perfect?"

The young teen blushed with a nod, "We've lived in eight different states and out of all of them Ohio was my favorite."

"It must be hard being an Air Force kid, always having to move and stuff," Ashley said as she melodically ran her fingers through Spencer's hair.

Spencer sighed, "Like my mom always says, it's an unavoidable part of our lives; you just have to deal with it."

"Yeah, I guess you do." Ashley shifted in her seat and cleared her throat. "So, did you leave a um boyfriend back in Ohio?"

The young blonde let out a humorless laugh, "Yeah right, my dad would probably kill any guy who seemed in the least bit interested in me, besides, I haven't even had my … um … my first …"

"Wait," Ashley interjected. "Don't tell me you've never been kissed before."

Spencer blushed, "My um dad doesn't let us date until we're sixteen so, I've never …"

"You're a virgin?"

Spencer nodded with a bashful grin. "I'm kind of … saving myself for um, marriage," Spencer supplied biting her lip, afraid that the young rocker might laugh at her.

Ashley shrugged. The concept was a tad odd for her to understand, but who was she to judge? "I think it's cool that you've got all your morals and goals all set at such a young age...it's a real turn on." She added with a smirk.

Spencer laughed and buried her blushing cheek further into the crook of Ashley's neck. After it grew silent once more, the young teen spoke, "Have you had many…um sexual relationships Ashley?"

The young rocker simply gave her a look, silently answering Spencer's question, making the naïve blonde blush even harder.

Ashley chuckled only somewhat ashamed of her sexual endeavors. She continued with the friendly questioning. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A film director."

"Really? That sounds cool. Why a film director?"

"Ever since I was little I've always been fascinated with the magic of movie making. I used to make these home movies with Glen when I was little. He quit on me when he said I was being too bossy with my directions." They both laughed briefly. "What made you want to become a singer?"

"Actually, I didn't want to be a singer at first."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted to be an actress."

"Wow," the blonde said with surprise. "What changed your mind?"

"My dad," Ashley smiled. "When I was little I used to hate to see him for one day and then he'd be gone the next, whether it was for a concert or to go to the studio or whatever. I just didn't like to see him go. I figured, screw it, music is what keeps my daddy away and I hated it. I never want to be a musician. Then, when I was old enough to go on tour with my dad, I learned what music was really about. I understood why he loved it so much; you could just feel it when you watched him on stage. I craved that admiration from the fans and that high that he got from music. I started up my own band not too long after. My dad hooked me up with his manager Mark and the rest was history."

"That's amazing, Ash," Spencer said with a smile. She loved getting to know this personal side of Ashley that nobody else in the world really knew about.

The young younger cast a quick glance at her bedside alarm clock. She nuzzled her cheek against the blonde's head before letting out a soft sigh, "It's almost midnight, Spence."

Spencer groaned, turning her head towards the clock. She untangled herself from Ashley and both of them got off the bed.

Ashley gathered the young teen in a hug and held her close. "You better get Aiden so you can get home before your parents kill you…and me," the brunette grinned, pulling back to look at Spencer.

The young teen smiled, "Yeah I should."

Ashley bit her lip and leisurely began to lean her head in towards Spencer. She slowly brought their lips together. The young blonde had never experienced such a mixture of affection and desire in her life. Spencer wrapped her arms around the young rocker's neck and Ashley deepened the kiss briefly before pulling away for breath.

Ashley smiled, somewhat dazed. "Wow."

Spencer nodded.

Wow indeed.


End file.
